LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S3 P13/Transcript
(While the heroes are out, Erin is seen out in the family room of the manor laid on her back on the couch) Erin:........ (Erin then begins to drift off before she falls asleep) Erin: *Light snoring*....... (Craig is seen stepping into the room) Craig:.... *Mischievous smirk* (Craig pulls out a container containing another spider) Craig: *Whisper* I know its mean, but this could be funny at the same time! (Craig walks over and takes the lid off the container) Craig: *Whisper* Spider time. (Craig dumps the spider out, causing it to land on Erin's stomach as it slowly crawls around) Craig: *Whisper* And now we wait. (Craig goes to hide near by) Erin: *light snoring* …. *Starts to giggle* Craig: *Whisper* Oh man here it comes. Erin: *Giggle* N-No stop.... Craig: *Snicker* (Erin giggles a bit more before she goes to itch her stomach. She then grabs onto the spider) Erin: !! (Erin sits up and looks at the spider in her hand) Erin: AAAHHHH!!!! (Erin's hand twitches and she crushes the spider, causing its blood to splatter on her hand) Erin:......EWWWW!!!! (Craig then walks out acting like nothing happened) Craig: Erin?? What are you yelling about? Erin: *Stands up* EW EW SPIDER GUTS!!! Craig: Spider guts? Erin: YES!! LOOK AT MY HAND!! Craig: *Thinking* Sorry Frankie. *Out loud* Ooooh man! You are having some bad luck huh? Erin: I SWEAR THESE SPIDERS HAVE IT OUT FOR ME!!!! Craig: Well uhh- Erin: Help me wash it off! Craig: Whoa what?? Erin: Don't just stand there! I need a bucket! Get me a bucket with water now! Craig: Whoa Erin I- Erin: NOW!!!! (Craig then goes and runs off to get a bucket as Erin itches her stomach) Erin: *Groans* So creepy.... (Soon, Craig comes back with a bucket of water) Craig: Got it! (Erin then grabs the bucket and pours on her) Erin: *Shudders* …. That's better. Craig:..... Erin: What? Craig: It....was just your hand Erin. Erin: IT COULD'VE LAID EGGS!!! Craig: *Sigh* (Craig looks around) Craig: This place has a serious spider problem. Erin: No shit! Erin then sits back down on the couch) Erin: *Sigh* I wonder if the others are having an easier time... (Elsewhere....) Spot: *Sigh* Shade: Have we found it yet? Charlie: We've been wandering the woods for so long! How have we not found it yet? Alex: Be patient guys. Yang: There's gotta be something around here somewhere. Zulu: I still haven't picked up a good scent yet though. Jack: On the plus side, we haven't run into any more flowers. Rose: Yeah good thing to. I'm not gonna make you have Erin go loopy anymore. Jack: She was cute loopy okay?! Rose: Hmph. Jack: Besides, she's back home with Craig. So she won't have to worry. Alex: Except for the spiders. Jack: Well, that maybe. (Zulu then smells something) Zulu: *Sniff* Wait, hold on. (The heroes all stop) Zulu: *Points* This way. (The heroes nod and start to follow after Zulu) Jason: This has to be it! Jin: This should be the nest's scent he's following. Miles: It has to be! Qrow: This could all be another trap. Alex: Hey the last one wasn't a trap, we just thought it was smart to knock on the wrong door. Zulu: Over there! (The heroes then spot the familiar black and red mass that is an entrance to a Grimm Nest. They all stop outside of it) Alex:...... Jordan:.... Ruby: There it is. Kyle: I knew it! Emily: Wow. Its a lot like the last nest. Izuku: Though its got some differences. I'm seeing some skulls stuck to poles around here. Jack: Wow. How very Orc like. Alex: Yeah. Blake H: At least we know it exists now. Miles: Now we just need to get in there and take out the Alpha. Momo: If the Alpha is anything like before that won't be an easy fight. Charlie: Not to mention there's still tons of Grimm Targhuls and likely several Grimm inside there. Shade: And that means I'm not knocking again. Yang: No one expected you to. Shade: Good. Alex: Well. Let's get back to the manor. We'll tell Erin and Craig we found the nest and we'll start working on how to take it from there. (The heroes all start to head back to the manor) Jack: I wonder if Craig ever found out where all those Spiders are coming from. Alex: I hope Erin hasn't found it first. (As the heroes walk, the scene cuts to Craig who now has another Spider trapped in his jar) Craig: Alright buddy, this is it! You and me against the world! (The spider just sits in the jar) Craig; I promise, you and me will get along great! (Erin then walks into the room) Erin: Hey Craig, have you- !! (Erin sees the spider in the jar) Erin:..... Craig: Oh hey Erin! I found another one! Erin: ….. *slams the door* KILL IT!! *Sound of foot steps leaving* Craig: Oh don't mind her buddy. I'm not gonna kill you. You're gonna stay with me. (The spider does nothing in reply) Craig: Hm, I can't tell if you can understand me. Hmm, maybe Murphy or Rocky can understand you if you really are talking! (No reply) Craig: I'll have to prove that later! Now you stay in here, I'll be back! (Craig goes and leaves the room before he finds Erin out on the couch) Craig: Well Erin it's official, I made a new friend! Erin: It better NOT be that spider! Craig; It is! Erin: I told you to kill it! Craig: I'm not gonna kill him! He's gonna be my pet! He'll be friends with Murphy and Rocky! Erin: Oh no he is not! Craig: Aw why not? Erin: That thing is just gonna kill them! He'll use that damn poison to kill them in their sleep! Craig: Aww come on Erin, you had one on your stomach while you slept and you enjoyed it. Erin: CRAIG!!! Craig: I'm right aren't I? Erin: BEING TICKLED DOESN'T MEAN I ENJOY IT!!! Craig: He's not even poisonous Erin! Erin: HOW DO YOU KNOW ITS A "HE"?!? Craig: I just do! Erin: *Frustrated sigh* Craig: You're letting your fear get to you Erin, he's so friendly! Erin: I doubt that! Craig: He crawls around on my arm and he doesn't do anything! Erin: *Disgusted shudders* Craig: Jeez and I thought Alex's fear of cats was crazy. (Craig goes to walk away before the other heroes arrive home) Alex: We're back! Jack: You guys still alive? Erin: Jack your brother has gone insane! Jack: Huh? Why what did he do? Erin: He's keeping a damn spider as a pet!! Jack: He is?? Craig: Yeah! (Craig goes into his room and comes out with the spider's jar) Craig: Isn't it cool?! Jack: Whoa. Miles: Now that I've seen it up close, it IS big! Alex: Wow. Were ALL the spiders this big? Tom: It looks about as big as a tarantula. Craig: I named him Fang too! Shade: Fang? Craig: Yeah! Fang! Jack: That's a good name buddy. Craig: Thanks! Erin: Wait what!? (Erin stands up) Erin: Jack don't tell me you're actually letting him keep that thing! Jack: What's wrong with it? Craig: I told her Fang was friendly! Alex: You sure he's friendly? Craig: I'm sure! I held him for awhile and he didn't bite me or struggle in the slightest! Craig: Yeah. Watch. (Craig then opens the jar) Erin: AHHH!! *Runs away* (Craig holds out his hand and Fang crawls on his hand and just crawls up to his Craig's shoulder to his head) Craig: See? Jack: Wow! Miles: Okay now that's impressive! Craig: I told you! Alex: Well, as long as he's friendly, I don't see anything wrong with him keeping Fang. Shade: Me neither. Rose: Could be interesting to see a spider at home like this. Erin: *Voice* YOU'RE ALL INSANE!!! Jack: Heh. Craig: So, how'd it go with the nest? Blake H: We found it Craig: You did?? Blake H: Yep. Looks like I'm gonna need some more members for my army now. Craig: Oh man. Blake H: Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle. Alex: We've fought worse things in this world. Craig: Yeah. You're right Alex. Me and Fang got your back guys! Right Fang? Fang:.... Craig: Awesome! Jessica: Hm, I wonder if he can talk to Murphy like how Rocky can. Craig: Maybe, but I was gonna try it when we got home. Rose: Speaking of which:.... I wonder what they are doing right now? (Meanwhile back at the Mansion) Murphy: Rocky be careful! (Rocky is seen trying to grab a bag of food from the cabinet) Rocky: I'm trying Murphy, don't worry! Murphy: Its a good thing you practiced standing on your hind legs. Rocky: Yeah. Other wise I couldn't do this. Murphy: Exactly. (Eventually, Rocky gets the bag down and puts it on the floor) Rocky: Alright, snack time! (The two open the bag and start eating from it) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts